wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Ralph Wiki:File policy
Here at Wreck-It Ralph Wiki, we have a lot of files, of video and image type, mostly. Images, as well as several other files, can be directly uploaded to this wiki through the or the . The latter of these two is able to handle images (png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, svg, odi), documents (odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odm, pdf), and Ogg video and audio (ogg, ogv, oga). The use of Special:Upload is detailed at . Videos not in ogg formats can be embedded from supported sites using the . Files and videos are important to the wiki, but nevertheless, there are a few important things to remember when you upload or embed them! Summary Below is what this page covers in a nutshell. *Remember to tag your files appropriately! *Try not to upload: **Duplicate images or videos **Too much fanon (a little is okay for userspace, but we have fanon wiki for that) **Non-WIR-related images or videos (we aren't a file host) *Please remember to: **Give your file a unique name! No "Image.jpg", "Img_0001", "Screenshot at 5:26 am", or "tumblr_mhq212131dwdr432" (might be allowed under rare circumstances, but a case would need to be made for not changing) **Categorize it! **Use it! Tagging Please tag a file with the appropriate license tag if you know it. If not, you may leave it blank. For reference, movie screenshots and logos are almost always fair use. If you are uploading fanart that is not your own, please do not tag it. One of the adminsUser:Citrusellaeditswikis can deal with these. is prepared to deal with untagged images and fanart. Below is a table of the tags available: How to tag There are a few ways to insert the tags that fit the image you've uploaded. From the image addition tool and , you can select the license from a dropdown, which is demonstrated in the image to the right. Tags can also be applied with the template codes in the tag chart here in the summary field at or at the page of a file that is already uploaded. General guidelines Try to use any files you upload, don't add tons of unrelated or fanon files to the wiki, and make sure that the files you upload have descriptive names. If you find one that is not descriptively named, please consider adding to it to alert an administrator that it should be moved. Also, please make sure that you don't upload duplicates—if you need to upload a new version, you can do it right from the file page. Image guidelines Like the rest of the wiki, things unrelated to the movie should be removed, as should fanart that is sitting around for extended times unused. Tag these for deletion with . You may have a little bit of fanart in your userspace, but don't upload large amounts of fanart—that's a job for Fanon Wiki. Do not add fanart to articles (sparing exceptions may be allowed, but it's best not to add fanart you think might be an exception without discussing it). Don't add misleading fanart like recolor merchandise or fake movie logos on any page (including forum threads or userspace) without making it abundantly clear that it is not real on the page you add it to. Don't upload duplicate images. If you are knowingly replacing an image, upload a new version from the file page. If you find a duplicate, tag the lesser version (lower quality, unused, or newer) with to add it to a category of duplicate images. Consider categorizing images you upload into an appropriate subcategory of Category:Images. (Go as far down as you can into the subcategories; i.e. tag an image of Turbo with Category:Images of Turbo and not Category:Images of characters, or tag an image of two or more Sugar Rush racers with Category:Images of Sugar Rush racers (and maybe the image category for each of the racers in the image) and not Category:Images of Sugar Rush characters.) Video guidelines The wiki is not an indiscriminate collection of videos of the cast members. A good rule of thumb: if it is completely unrelated to Wreck-It Ralph, it does not belong here—even if it's Sarah Silverman or John C. Reilly. If they're doing something random that has nothing at all to do with the movie, it shouldn't be uploaded unless it will be used on a page. Like images, unrelated videos of cast members should only be used in sparing amounts in userspace (this also applies to other unrelated videos and fan videos). However, unlike other types of unrelated videos and images, a cast member's article could mention other projects where brief video discussing those projects may be useful to aid in understanding. Use in this way should happen very rarely and should accompany text in-article about the project in question. Like in other places on the wiki, fan works are not allowed except in sparing amounts on your own user page. Don't just upload a fan video and leave it there. Try to use it in your userspace. In addition, this wiki does not allow copies of the full movie to be added. If you are found to have done this, you get one warning; continuing to break this rule after a warning will result in a block. Putting the whole movie here is copyright infringement, and copyright infringement is a serious and illegal thing. Notes and references